Je te déteste parce que je t'aime
by 2L d'R
Summary: Louise Potter la survivante, la fille parfaite, trop parfaite. Drago déteste ça. Et pourtant... lemon à partir de la quatrième année à Poudlard.
1. introduction

Salut les gens ! Alors voilà, j'ai eu une drôle d'idée : j'ai imaginé l'histoire d'Harry Potter, sauf qu'Harry est... une fille ! Eh oui, alors voilà, je vous demande quel prénom vous tente ? Bsx je commence déjà à écrire, mais je mets x à la place du nom.

PS: évidemment, x ne sera pas avec cho chang et ginny, vous n'avez qu'à attendre la suite ^^, j'ai mit ça en harry. Pitié, reviews !


	2. le commencement

Ce que les gens auraient pu retenir de ce soir-là, c'est d'un géant avec une chevelure impressionnante, sanglotant en fouillant les ruines de la partie droite d'une maison, encore fumante. Cela dura une dizaine de minute avant d'entendre un cri déchirant de bébé. Hagrid se figea et s'y précipita, souleva un morceau de toiture, et cria, fou de joie

**Par Merlin, oh merci !**

Effectivement, un petite fille d'un an tout juste était là, avec aucune blessure apparente, si ce n'est une grande plaie en forme d'éclair sur le front. Hagrid la prit avec une étonnante douceur comparé à sa grande force. Hagrid fouilla encore un peu et avec chagrin, découvrit pas loin le corps de sa mère, une expression d'horreur absolue se reflétant encore dans ses grands yeux verts. Il se mit à hoqueter en voyant que le corps avait une petite protubérance dans le bas du ventre. Lily... Dans la partie intacte, il y trouva le corps de James Potter, une expression déterminée figée sur son visage...

Quand Hagrid sortit, il vit arriver sur sa moto, Sirius Black, plus pâle que d'habitude, et sanglotant devant le triste spectacle. Il le supplia de lui passer sa filleule, mais Hagrid le réconforta, et partit avec Louise Lily Jane Potter dans la nuit avec la moto de son parrain. Parrain qui fut arrêté quelques jours plus tard, pour complicité de meurtres à l'égard de James et Lily Potter, et pour le meurtre de Peter Petigrew... Louise, fut quant à elle, confier à une tante plus que réticente, mais bon...

C'est ainsi que dix longues années s'écoulèrent, les jours passant sous les coups de son cousin, les punitions et les remarques humiliantes, ainsi qu'un nombre saisissant de corvées pour son âge. Il y avait aussi toutes les bizarreries qu'elle pouvait faire : faire changer de couleur la perruque du prof, faire un saut pour atterrir sur le toit de l'école, avoir une coupe de cheveux atroce au raz des oreilles avec une frange pour cacher l'abominable cicatrice et réussir à faire repousser ses cheveux en une nuit, faire enfermer son cousin dans une cage avec un python... jusqu'au jour où elle reçut une lettre de Poudlard, et après de nombreuses tentatives de son oncle, elle apprit par un géant aussi terrifiant que bizarre, qu'elle était une sorcière, et que ses parents, morts dans un accident, l'étaient, eux aussi. Mais là, elle apprit que ses parents avaient été assassinés. Une bouffée de haine envers l'assassin inconnu la prit : elle avait été privée de ses parents, d'une éducation magique, d'une enfance heureuse ! Au lieu de ça, elle avait été obligée de vivre avec ses crétins d'oncle et tante, et son abruti de cousin Dudley ! C'est sans hésiter qu'elle prit ses rares affaires et partit, vers un autre monde, peut-être meilleur...

C'était le jour j, elle était là à la gare King Cross, se faisant envoyer bouler par le contrôleur. Elle commençaient à désespérer lorsqu'elle vit une famille de rouquins se diriger droit vers un mur et passer à travers ! Aussitôt elle se précipita vers eux.

**Euh excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous gêner mais pourriez-vous avoir la grande gentillesse de me montrer comment on...**

Molly Weasley se tourna, étonnée d'entendre une voix aussi enfantine parler avec une telle politesse. Elle se retrouva en face d'un fille du même âge que son dernier fils, Ron. Les cheveux noirs de jais, un visage d'ange pâle, hélas caché pars des lunettes rondes trop grande rafistolée grâce à des bouts de papier collant, appelé scotch, selon son mari, une silhouette petite et mince, presque maigre. Pour finir, elle avait de grands yeux verts, remplis de tristesse, de douleur contenue, et d'une très grande sagesse. D'une trop grande sagesse, pour un si jeune âge pensa Molly. Elle avait dû souffrir pour être ainsi.

**Oui bien sûr ! Tu viens pour ta première année ? Ron aussi. Bon alors, il faut que tu cours droit vers le mur, mais si tu as peur, le mieux c'est de marcher très vite !**

**Bonne chance** lui souffla la petite fille rousse, la dernière sans doute.

Louise ferma les yeux, et fonça avec sa valise, ainsi que sa chouette Edwige, cadeau de Hagrid, vers le mur, attendant le choc qui ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva sur un quai inondé de vapeur provenant d'une énorme locomotive rouge et noir. Le quai était rempli de parents anxieux et d'enfants heureux de retrouver leurs amis. Ils se connaissaient tous, et même si Hagrid lui avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment de sa célébrité, elle se sentit de trop, et attendit que quelqu'un vienne la voir pour lui dire qu'il y avait eu erreur et qu'on la reconduise à Privet Drive chez tante Pétunia, et qu'elle soit envoyée chez saint-Rufus maison de correction pour jeunes délinquants, ce qu'elle n'était pas : elle n'avait pas d'amis, était toujours punie pour des raisons dérisoires et donc ne pouvait pas sortir. De plus, elle dormait dans le placard à chaussure sous l'escalier, qui se fermait de l'extérieur. Mais personne ne vint la voir, et alors qu'elle montait dans les trains, les jumeaux rouquins lui tapotèrent sur l'épaule :

**Hey, au fait, on ne t'a pas demandé ton nom ! Moi c'est George Weasley, et lui Fred. Et toi ?**

Louise ne voulait pas se présenter, car elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient la même réaction que Tom, le barman du chaudron baveur, qui s'était mis à hurler, jetant un silence dans la salle : ''Mon dieu, mais oui ! C'est Louise Potter !''. Tout le monde s'était jeté sur elle pour lui serrer la main ou au moins lui parler. Elle y avait aussi rencontré son professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal, le bégayant professeur Quirell, qui avait refusé de lui toucher la main. Étrange. Toujours est-il qu'elle était dans le pétrin, et d'un geste nerveux passa la main dans ses cheveux, soulevant sa mèche, qui cachait sa cicatrice. Les jumeaux, souriant, suivirent le mouvement de la main et écarquillèrent les yeux devant la cicatrice. Fred, commença :

**Tu es...**

**Il faut que j'y aille**, le coupa précipitamment Louise, en sautant d'un bond sur la marche et courant dans le couloir.

Elle s'installa dans le compartiment du fond et appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Elle était la première à monter dans le train, n'ayant à dire au revoir ou bonjour à personne. Elle regarda une fille de son âge, aux cheveux très épais, serrer très fort ses parents contre elle, qui la regardaient avec adoration, et sa mère lui posa un baiser tendre sur son front. Sa gorge se serra, et ses yeux picotèrent : personne ne l'avait serrée dans ses bras et encore moins embrasser son front. Non elle, tout ce qu'elle avait eu, c'est une fichue cicatrice, qui, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, lui rappelait cruellement ce qu'elle lui avait coûté : une enfance heureuse. Mais elle ne pleura pas, elle se reprit fermement, en claquant la mâchoire et en inspirant profondément. Elle n'avait pas pleurer depuis l'âge de sept ans, où elle avait eu le courage de demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas de parents. Pétunia, lui avait répondu, nettoyant les vitres :

**Parce que comme d'habitude, ton père avait bu et était soûl. Ta mère ne pouvait pas conduire, elle était enceinte. Tu étais à l'arrière, et tu as survécu à l'impact. Eux non.**

Elle lui aurait annoncer la météo de la semaine, le ton n'aurait pas été différent. Une larme, une, coula le long de sa joue pour se perdre sur ses lèvres. Ce fut la dernière de son existence se promit-elle. Désormais, elle n'aimerait qu'elle, ne vivrait que pour elle. A quoi bon aimer, pour ensuite souffrir.

Louise, ayant très chaud, ouvrit la fenêtre, et se rendit compte que les Weasley se tenaient juste devant. Par réflexe, elle sauta à terre, comme lorsque Dudley veut lui en mettre une. Heureusement, car les jumeaux arrivèrent en criant :

**Maman, tu ne devineras jamais ! Tu sais la petite fille que tu as aidé tout à l'heure, et bien c'est Louise Potter !**

**Oh vraiment ? Pauvre petite, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi triste.**

**Tu viens George, on va lui demander ce que ça fait de se recevoir un sort de mort dans la figure !**

Louise eut soudainement le coeur aux lèvres : un animal de foire, voilà ce qu'elle était !

**Hors de question ! Laissez cette enfant tranquille ! Elle doit être complètement traumatisée !**

Traumatisée. C'était le mot qui convenait. Car depuis qu'elle savait la vérité, elle rêvait d'une lumière verte, suivit d'un rire froid, cruel, dénué du moindre humour. Voldemort. Elle refusait de dire tu-sais-qui ou elle ne sait quoi. Il avait tué ses parents, et aussi son petit frère, ou sa petite soeur ou peut-être même les deux, avec le peu de chance qu'elle avait...

C'est sur ses sombres pensées qu'elle se redressa, sachant que toute la famille était partie, mais n'avait pas pensé que la mère et la petite soeur pouvaient être encore là. Effectivement, Mme Weasley, la regardait, horrifiée, la main sur la bouche. Louise lui dit :

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude.**

Pour conclure, elle lui fit un sourire qu'elle espérait pas trop amer. Il devait l'être car Molly lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se pencher, et la serra contre elle à l'en étouffer et la petite lui tapota le bras. Elle ressentit alors un mélange de bien-être et de douleur. Bien-être car elle avait l'impression de se soulager un peu de son chagrin par ce contact, et douleur, car ça aurait dû être sa mère, et non une totale inconnue. Sur un au revoir poli et gêné, Louise se rassit, le train ayant démarré. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ron se présenta, gêné et lui demanda si il pouvait s'asseoir. Puis Louise acheta plus de la moitié du chariot de friandises. Le voyage se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est la fameuse fille câlinée par ses parents, Hermione Granger, qui vint se vanter sous leur nez et modifier les lunettes avant de changer d'avis et de modifier la vue de Louise, qui désormais, n'en avait plus besoin. Louise eut l'impression de trouver un ami en Ron. Ils arrivèrent et Louise salua Hagrid, qui impressionna Ron. Ils prirent une barque et arrivèrent au château. Louise se sentit immédiatement comme chez elle. Une femme à l'air sévère arriva,et expliqua le rôle du choixpeau magique. Louise se mit à paniquer : et si le choixpeau, une fois sur sa tête, en disait, rien , la renverrait-on à Privet Drive ? Non ! Elle aimait ce monde étrange, plus qu'autre chose ! MacGonagall s'éloigna quelques instants. On entendit soudain une voix arrogante et provocante :

**C'était donc vrai, ce que l'on racontait dans le train ! Louise Potter serait donc élève à Poudlard !**

Des murmures se faisait entendre, et Louise se tassa encore plus sur elle-même, espérant que le garçon blond ne vienne pas la voir. Trop tard. Il s'avança, suivit de deux garçons, aux regards idiots, et aussi grand que large.

**Lui c'est Crabbe, et lui Goyle.** Dit-il en désignant d'un coup de menton les deux abrutis. **Mon nom est Malefoy. Dago Malefoy**, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence, avec un petit sourire prétentieux.

Ron pouffa devant le ridicule du nom. Drago se tourna vers lui, haineux :

**Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien ! Un rouquin, et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcément un Weasley ! Mon père m'a dit que vous aviez des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants à nourrir !**

Ron perdit le sourire, et regarda ses pieds. Malefoy se retourna et regardant déclara :

**Tu remarqueras vite que des gens valent plus que d'autres, Potter. Evite de choisir parmis des gens douteux **termina-t-il en fusillant Ron des yeux. **Je peux te conseiller et être ton ami.** Continua-t-il en me tendant sa main.

A ces paroles Louise sentit son coeur battre très vite. Trop vite. Le dégoût, sûrement. Elle repoussa sa main et dit sèchement

**Je sais qui sont les gens douteux je n'ai pas besoin de conseils !**

A ce moment-là arriva MacGonagall, et ils purent commencer. Granger fut envoyée à Gryffondor, et une fois de plus, Louise l'envia : elle avait une folle envie d'y aller. Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard, Londubat à Gryffondor après un certain nombre de bourdes, Ron à Gryffondor, ce qui lui donna une raison de plus de vouloir y aller. Louise fut appelée et un grand nombre de murmure s'éleva dans la salle et vis le directeur, Dumbledore, se redresser, intéressé. Après un certain nombre d'hésitation avec Serpentard, à sa plus grande horreur, elle fut heureusement envoyée à Gryffondor et reçut une grande salvation ''Potter est avec nous !''. Le repas arriva, profusion de trésors culinaires. Louise ne mangea que très peu, n'étant pas habituée à être nourrie aussi régulièrement. Ron le lui dit :

**Hey ça va ? Tu n'as même pas fini ta cuisse de poulet !**

Et là, Louise fit une grosse bourde :

**Oui ça va, c'est juste que l'on ne m'a toujours donné qu'une fois à manger dans la journée alors...**

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle a dit que quand Ron lâcha un petit :

**Quoi ?**

**Non rien oublie !**

Ron n'insista pas, mais n'oublia pas... A la fin du repas, Louise ressentit alors un picotement douloureux le long de sa cicatrice et tourna sa tête vers la droite, et rencontra un regard haineux. Un professeur, habillé en noir, les cheveux noirs gras, et les yeux noirs, et un énorme nez bombé. La chauve-souris par excellence. A côté était assis le professeur Quirell, avec, comme d'habitude, son énorme ruban autour de la tête. Ne comprenant pas cette hostilité, Louise se leva avec les autres vers leur salle commune. Arrivée là-bas, une valise y était posé en plein milieu. La sienne. Aussitôt elle paniqua : ça y est, elle doit partir ! MacGonagall arriva, irrité, suivie de la chauve-souris, qui arborait un sourire mauvais précédant... Dumbledore ! MacGonagall aboya :

**Potter, on a un problème : étant donné que je suis la sous-directrice de cette école, je n'avais pas le temps de m'assurer du nombre des lits, et j'ai confié la tâche au professeur Rogue, votre maître des potions**, en désignant la chauve-souris.

**Ravie de vous connaître, professeur. **Salua-t-elle respectueusement.

Salut auquel il ne répondit pas, me regardant haineusement. MacGonagall haussa un sourcil, et après un moment, continua :

**Toujours est-il qu'il n'y a plus de places chez les filles, alors soit vous dormez chez les garçons, il y a de la place dans la chambre de Ronald Weasley, ou bien dans une chambre seule. Réfléchissez bien, c'est pour toute votre scolarité.**

Elle réfléchit deux secondes par principe, et déclara préférer aller chez les garçons, à la plus grande stupeur de tous.

**Vous... Vous êtes sûre ? Beaucoup d'élèves apprécierait d'être avantagé de la sorte !**

**Je prône l'égalité. Et puis je m'entends bien avec Ron. Bonne nuit professeurs.**

Louise prit sa valise et monta les escaliers.

Les professeurs, eux, repartirent de leurs côté, et Dumbledore, le regard pétillant, murmura :

**Les années à venir vont être intéressantes...**

REVIEWS


	3. je ne vais pas tenir le rythme longtemps

_**Désolée pour le retard, mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment... et puis bof côté inspiration... en tout cas, merci à Ellea MoonShadow, lilique, Dame**_

_**Aphidas du Phoenix, elo-didie et meltess pour leurs reviews encourageantes...**_

Louise n'avait que très peu dormi, trop excitée à l'idée du lendemain. Elle se réveilla donc en retard, ainsi que Ron, qui aimait visiblement dormir. Ils se précipitèrent vers

le cours de métamorphose, et après une rencontre avec un chat, chat qui était en réalité McGonagall, et une bourde de Ron, ils purent s'asseoir, malheureusement pas

ensemble, à l'étrange satisfaction de Malefoy. Si le cours de métamorphose se passa plutôt bien, celui de potions fut une véritable catastrophe : Rogue ne cessa de le

rabaisser, de lui poser des questions avec des noms incongrus et se moquer de sa soi-disant ''célébrité'' (chose qu'elle avait encore du mal à avaler)... Louise resta

d'humeur maussade pendant toute la matinée, jusqu'à l'heure du courrier, où Louise, curieuse, emprunta la gazette de Ron, et prêta vaguement attention au rappeltout

de Neville... sa curiosité fut piqué par un article concernant d'un vol dans la banque de Gringotts, dont elle fit part à Ron, et, à son plus grand agacement, à Granger qui

avait toujours une oreille qui traînait par là, pour les surveiller sans doutes. Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance songeuse, mais si l'attention de Louise resta fixée

sur le coffre de Gringotts dévalisé, elle fut complètement dissipé par le cours de balais, et l'envolée incroyable de Neville. Louise eut un véritable haut le coeur lorsqu'elle

entendit le craquement sinistre du poignet de Neville, suivit par un sentiment de colère suite au comportement absolument... snobinarde de Malefoy (et d'un sentiment

d'agacement envers une certaine miss-je-sais-tout...) ! D'accord il avait été élevé dans une famille de sorciers, d'accord il savait bien voler mais ce n'est pas pour autant

qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus. Elle avait raison. Louise ressentit une incroyable sensation de bien-être lorsqu'elle vola ! Et quelle émotion lorsqu'elle accéléra pour

attraper le rappeltout ! Quel bonheur ! Bonheur de courte durée lorsque MacGonagall l'appela d'un ton sec, une fois le rappeltout attrapé... Lorsqu'elle passa, elle aperçut

Malefoy, un sourire méprisant sur le visage, sourire qui n'atteignait pas les yeux, qui eux étaient remplis... de panique ? Louise secoua la tête ''voilà que je m'imagine des

choses maintenant !''.

Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Lorsqu'il avait entendu que Louise Potter, _Louise Potter! _Était dans le train, il avait tout de suite voulu aller

la voir ! Etre ami avec une légende vivante, rien que ça ! Lorsqu'il l'avait repérée, il fut surpris : c'était la fille qu'il avait rencontrée chez Mme Guipure ! Il se rappela

qu'elle n'avait pas donné son nom, car lui n'avait fait que parler. ''Il faut que j'apprenne à tenir ma langue'', pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il se posa devat elle d'un air décidé, et

elle le fixa d'un air poli, légèrement ennuyé... Qu'est-ce que... elle ne le reconnaissait pas ? Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? Après tout est allé de travers : il le reconnaît, il

avait été désagréable, arrogant, et humiliant envers le rouquin avec qui elle semblait s'être liée, et peut-être même plus... à cette pensé, Drago poussa un grognement

tel que les serpentards présents dans la salle commune se retournèrent vers lui. Car oui, il avait été accepté à Serpentard, et non, contrairement aux autres il n'envoie

pas de lettres _stupides_ à ses parents pour leur signaler une évidence. Car pour lui le fait d'aller à Serpentard est une évidence quand ça fait des siècles que ça dure dans

sa famille. Le lendemain, il se rendit au cours de métamorphose pile à l'heure (règle n°1 : un malefoy est toujours à l'heure, ni en avance, cela signifierai un

empressement, ni en retard, cela signifierai un manque de contrôle qur son temps et son organisation.), poursuivie par une fille nommée Pansy Parkinson, qui avait très

bien compris où était l'intérêt de se lier avec un malefoy: gloire, argent et respect. Potter, elle arriva en retard avec... Weasmoche (ça lui va très bien), et expliqua qu'ils

avaient oublié de se réveiller, suite à quoi McGonagall se demanda si c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit dans le même dortoir. Malefoy s'étrangla d'indignation sous le

regard abruti de crabbe et Goyle. _Dans le même dortoir ? _Mais à quoi pensait le corps enseignant de cette école ? Malefoy put se consoler en se disant qu'au moins, ils

n'étaient pas ensemble en métamorphose, et que Rogue n'aimait décidément pas Potter, enfin non, qu'il la détestait ! C'était décidément la journée car sa colère se

manifesta à nouveau face à l'inquiétude de Potter envers ce crétin de Londubat et de ses grosses fesses. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à eux et pas à lui ? Il était un

malefoy par le caleçon de Merlin ! Il était le meilleur partout, et d'ailleurs, il va le prouver ! Il s'empara de ce rappeltout et s'envola avec, bien évidemment suivi quelques

secondes plus tard, à sa plus grande satisfaction, par Potter elle-même ! Mais sa panique grandit quand il réalisa qu'elle n'était jamais monté sur un de ces fichus balais !

Mais à quoi elle pensait ? Et pourquoi s'en inquiète-t-il ? Aaaaarrgghhh ! D'agacement et d'exaspération, il lança le rappeltout loin de lui afin qu'elle s'éloigne de lui et par

conséquent quece sentiment qui lui saisissait la poitrine disparaisse. Malheureusement, ç'eut l'effet contraire : Elle avait failli rencontrer un mur, et s'était fait attraper par

McGonagall. Génial... Pour sauver la mise, il afficha un air supérieur et satisfait, alors qu'en réalité une panique sourde faisait battre son coeur de plus en plus vite... La

journée se finit sans nouvelles de Potter et Malefoy s'avachit pour une fois sans aucune élégance sur son lit (règle n°2 : un Malefoy doit toujours être élégant) et

marmonna dans son oreiller :

**« Je ne vais pas tenir le rythme bien longtemps si toutes les journées passées ici vont ressembler à celle-ci... »**

Louise n'en revenait pas : attrapeuse de gryffondor ! Au début, quand elle a vu l'air pincé et les ailes frémissantes du nez de McGonagall, elle s'est demandé si les

châtiments corporels étaient toujours de rigueur à Poudlard. Interrogation renforcée lorsqu'elle demanda du bois à Quirell. Mais elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle se rendit

compte que ce n'était pas du bois mais Dubois, un garçon brun et robuste de cinquième année.

**« Dubois ici présent, miss Potter, est le capitaine de l'équipe de gryffondor de quidditch. »** commença McGonagall.

**« Euh... ravie pour lui mais en quoi ça me concer... »**

**« Silence Potter ! Dubois je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur, ou plutôt une attrapeuse ! »** annonça McGonagall, presqu'en jubilant (faut pas pousser non plus).

Il y eut soudain un grand silence, et Dubois se tourna sceptique vers Potter et la fixa d'une manière qui la mis inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

**« Je veux bien l'admettre, elle a tout a fait la morphologie pour, mais tout de même, une première année... »**

**« Bon eh bien faîtes lui essayer maintenant comme ça on sera fixé ! »**

Ils se rendirent tous les trois sur le terrain et la firent monter sur un balai, le stress était tel que Louise tremblait, et puis elle s'envola et tout le négatif resta au sol. Elle

attrapa toutes les balles que Dubois lui lança et il na fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle soit attrapeuse. Dubois alors la jaugea du même regard qui la mit mal à

l'aise, puis soupira :

**« Bon j'abandonne, je suis nul pour ça : tu fais quelle taille ? Il te faut une tenue de quidditch. »**

**« Euh... j'en sais rien. Je... tous mes vêtements sont trop grands... »** Ajouta-t-telle en priant que sa honte ne soit pas visible. »

**« Je pense qu'elle fait du... »** Ajouta MacGonagall, à son plus grand soulagement. »

Puis Louise rentra. Attrapeuse. Attrapeuse. Attrapeuse... Ce mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit. La plus jeune attrapeuse depuis au moins un siècle, lui avait dit

MacGonagall ! Oh , quand Ron saura ça... Et effectivement Ron se mit à hurler et à sauter sur place, puis la serra dans ses bras (chose qui les embarrassèrent tous les

deux). Louise était contente que Ron partage son euphorie, en fait elle était contente d'avoir un ami, car maintenant, on ne pouvait le nier. L'intervention de Fred et

George lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Et si elle était nulle, et si elle se rendait ridicule ? Lorsqu'elle en fit part à Ron, une touffe de cheveux surgit, et une voix de fille

intervint :

« **Non tu ne te rendras pas ridicule : tu l'as dans le sang. »**

**« Et je peux savoir comment tu sais ça toi ? » **demanda Ron, agacé.

Granger le snoba, et partit en direction de la salle des Trophées, suivi des deux autres. Au bout d'un moment, elle pointa du doigt un écusson sur lequel était gravé :

_James Potter_

_meilleur attrapeur_

_de l'équipe de _

_Gryffondor._

**« Louise, tu ne m'avait jamais dit que ton père avait été un attrapeur ! »**

**« Je ne le savais pas... Je ne savais rien... »**

Si Ron et Hermione relevèrent l'amertume dans la voix de Louise, ils n'en firent cependant pas la remarque...

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _**REVIEWS**_


End file.
